


Entièrement de sa faute

by Nelja



Category: X-Factor (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Creepy, Dark, M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:16:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cameron Hodge -> Angel, ou un crush adolescent qui tourne très très mal, avec une bonne dose de racisme fantastique et de fantasmes glauques.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entièrement de sa faute

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages appartiennent à Marvel Comics. Cette fic fait principalement référence au début de la première série de X-Factor, jusqu'à Inferno. 
> 
> Avertissements pour fantasmes masturbatoires très glauques, racisme fantastique (avec un peu de sexisme et d'homophobie internalisée pour faire bonne mesure), horreur, un peu de violence, beaucoup de mauvaise foi. (Point de vue de Hodge, en bref)
> 
> Ecrit pour le thème de 30-interdits "Avec mon idole - Toi, toi, mon tout, mon roi"

Cela a toujours été Warren ; cela a toujours été la faute de Warren.

Cameron Hodge est un adolescent intellectuellement brillant et socialement inepte. Sa seule supériorité par rapport à ces collègues nerds est que la compagnie des sportifs populaires et des jolies filles ne lui a jamais manqué, au contraire.

C'est Warren qui brise cela, lors de leur première année d'université, quand Cameron était tout disposé à haïr son compagnon de chambrée aux sourires creux, aux muscles lisses et à la coiffure impeccable. C'est encore sa faute, pour lui sourire, lui parler, pour être gentil avec lui, et n'avoir même pas la décence de se montrer convenablement stupide.

C'est à ce moment qu'un espoir comme un vide se creuse dans le ventre de Cameron, vouloir être proche de lui, vouloir compter pour lui. C'est à ce moment qu'un mélange confus de beauté, d'aisance sociale et intellectuelle, et de quelque chose d'autre le transforme en adorateur timide et intense.

Il sait que tout cela finira mal, et il essaie, avec une intensité notable, de se persuader qu'il est tout simplement horriblement jaloux de l'ange blond et brillant qui partage sa chambre. Il y parvient pendant environ quarante-huit heures.

Après cela, il le suit comme un petit chien, et c'est parce qu'il n'arrive pas à se persuader que Warren n'a aucune honte à être vu en sa compagnie, analyse-t-il, parce qu'il veut sans cesse se le prouver à nouveau. Les contentements qu'il éprouve à le regarder restent au début dissimulés, en eau profonde et boueuse.

Quand Warren ne rentre pas, passe la soirée avec une fille quelconque, ou deux, Cameron pourrait profiter de la chambre pour lui tout seul, mais il n'y a personne qu'il pourrait inviter, personne même dont il ne désirerait la compagnie, même s'il pouvait avoir la beauté du campus.

Il s'allonge sur son lit, et essaie d'imaginer ce que fait Warren en ce moment. Son imagination l'entraîne certainement plus loin que la réalité, la plupart des filles ici sont sages et de bonne famille, mais après tout, n'importe quel adolescent célibataire pourrait faire cela, profiter d'un de ces rares moments privés pour colorer ses imaginations de baisers brûlants, et de chairs offertes. Même si c'est un péché, et qu'il n'en a pas l'habitude, se caressant maladroitement.

Peut-être, en cet instant, une fille caresse-t-elle le torse de Warren, et ce n'est pas que Cameron voudrait être à la place de qui que ce soit. Il se moque de ces filles, elles sont différentes à chaque fois, elles n'ont jamais compté. C'est juste stimulant à imaginer, de loin, comme abstraitement...

Cela lui prend du temps, la première fois, et il sent très distinctement l'odeur du sexe, après, alors qu'il a tout essuyé et nettoyé. Il prie intérieurement pour que Warren ne lui pose pas de questions à ce sujet, et passe une nuit d'anxiété, qui, somme toute, n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pourtant, quand l'occasion se représente, il recommence presque sans y penser. Il tente de se raisonner. Il tente d'imaginer l'humiliation qu'il subira si Warren trouve un indice, découvre à quelles activités il s'adonne pendant que lui est en train d'affirmer sa supériorité sociale. Et s'il en avait déjà fini avec son rendez-vous, s'il rentrait maintenant et trouvait Cameron perdu dans ses plaisirs solitaires...

L'orgasme le prend presque par surprise, violent et bref, en quelques instants cette fois, alors qu'il imagine les yeux de Warren s'écarquiller. Alors qu'il refuse de s'imaginer la scène terrible qui se passerait vraiment et qu'il peut voir un sourire, un désir, sur ce  
visage parfait.

Oh non. Non.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait.

Malgré toutes ces dénégations, c'est ce fantasme, aucun autre, qui lui revient la fois suivante.

Malgré la honte, il le reprend, et bien sûr Warren serait assez sûr de lui pour comprendre sans interrogatoire humiliant ; il le perfectionne jusqu'au moment où Warren a tout obtenu de lui, et bien sûr en plus d'être un péché ce n'est pas sain, mais malgré toutes les façons dont ils peuvent faire semblant, sa relation avec Warren n'a jamais été saine, n'a jamais pu l'être, pas avec une telle inégalité, cela a toujours été quelque chose que Cameron désirait plutôt que de l'avoir, au fond de lui, il y a quelque chose qui doute de la sincérité de Warren, toujours, même lorsqu'ils plaisantent et parlent de leurs avenirs brillants...

Il n'y avait pas de belle amitié à gacher avec ses imaginations perverses, juste une admiration éperdue, et Cameron qui préfère la voir prendre cette forme-là plutôt que de la voir pour ce qu'elle est. Une attirance à sens unique est toujours moins risible qu'une "amitié" à sens unique. Il suffit que cela reste un secret, et tout ira bien. Ce n'est pas comme si cela pouvait se voir. Ce n'est pas comme s'il devait déguiser. Ce n'est pas comme si cette réalisation changeait d'un clignement de paupière les regards de vénération qu'il porte à Warren, que tout le monde a toujours trouvés normaux.

Tout bascule le jour où Angel lui révèle la réalité sur lui. Il lui demande de fermer la porte, vite, après être entré, et Cameron a le temps de se demander ce qui se passe. Warren n'a jamais été comme cela. Les rideaux sont fermés, la lumière basse, mais il chasse fermement tous les espoirs qu'il pourrait entretenir. Cela ne se passerait pas de cette façon. Jamais.

"Je suis un mutant..." murmure Warren.

Cameron a un frisson violent alors qu'une haine et un amour se mêlent en lui, bouillonnants et sifflants. Ses parents lui ont toujours appris que les mutants étaient méprisables et dangereux. Et pourtant, il éprouve une sorte de reconnaissance envers Warren pour lui avoir appris son secret. Pourrait-il aimer un mutant ? Ce serait sale, mais il aime bien un homme, après tout. Et peut-être cela fait-il de Warren son égal, maintenant qu'il est souillé par cette tache génétique. Oh, s'il pouvait être abandonné de tous, alors Cameron serait seul à le soutenir encore... peut-être... n'est-ce pas ? Comment ose-t-il penser de telles choses ?

"Je vais quitter l'université." murmure encore Warren.

"Non !" s'exclame Cameron.

"Je ne pense pas pouvoir rester comme cela." dit Warren, essayant de rire.

C'est alors qu'il déploie ce que Cameron avait pris pour un drap contre son dos, ses longues ailes d'un blanc pur.

Cameron les déteste tellement. Parce que ce sont elles qui font en sorte que Warren ne peut pas rester, faire semblant d'être normal, comme tout le monde. Parce qu'elles sont une difformité terrible, lui volent sa dignité d'humain, et pourtant, réussissent à le rendre encore plus beau, encore plus attirant.

Cameron a un moment de folie, où il pense à donner son secret honteux en échange de celui de Warren ; à se jeter à ses genoux, à confesser, promettre et supplier. Mais ce n'est que le désir qui parle. Ce serait peut-être encore plus cruel d'être rejeté maintenant. Par un mutant.

"Où iras-tu ?"

"Un institut spécial pour des... gens comme moi." Cameron grimace, en pensant à tous ces mutants dans un seul endroit, et Warren avec eux ! Il prétend avoir oublié l'adresse, mais bien sûr, Cameron peut lui écrire, chez ses parents. Il les lira pendant les vacances, ou même il se les fera envoyer.

Cameron écrit. Plusieurs fois. De longues lettres, écrites avec style. Il reçoit juste, une fois, une carte postale qui clame que Warren et ses amis ont empêché une ville entière d'être détruite.

Cameron essaie d'imaginer ce que ces récits de la vie de l'université peuvent signifier pour Warren, et rit amèrement. Il maudit encore une fois ces mutants qui le lui ont pris, de plus d'une manière, de toutes les manières possibles.

Après quelques autres lettres sans réponse, il n'essaie même plus.

Bien sûr, maintenant, il ne lui dira jamais rien.

* * *

C'est toujours la faute de Warren. Cela a toujours été sa faute.

Hodge s'était facilement persuadé qu'il haïssait les mutants, tous les mutants. Eh, c'est d'ailleurs largement vrai ! Non, ce n'est pas le problème : il s'était persuadé qu'il avait toujours détesté tous les mutants.

Et voilà que Warren - Angel - ose venir lui proposer un travail, lui demander son aide.

Il ne sait pas s'il a envie de rire ou de pleurer, mais bien sûr, il ne fait aucun des deux. Il plaisante un peu, se montre à la fois amical et professionnel, et en quelques heures, ils se retrouvent à discuter des meilleures façons de trouver et sauver les mutants.

Il pourrait presque dire que c'était volontaire : son agence de publicité n'a jamais été impliquée dans les attaques contre ces abominations. C'était en cas d'enquête sur The Right, bien sûr, il ne fallait pas qu'on puisse faire le lien. Mais cela aurait presque pu être pour cela, pour que des mutants viennent lui demander assistance.

C'est évidemment Warren qui lui parle, et pas un de ses alliés répugnants. C'est normal, ils se connaissaient, après tout. Les quelques années de plus n'ont rien pris à sa beauté, au contraire. Peut-être à son innocence, mais il suppose que combattre des humains qui défendent leur espèce peut faire cela - sans les connaître, il sait ce qui est arrivé à Bolivar, à Lang, à Stryker.

Cette splendeur l'aveugle et le trouble toujours, mais maintenant, il arrive à la haïr sans mélange - cela doit être les ailes. Il prend des nouvelles d'Angel avec un grand sourire, le fait parler, parler encore - toute information est bonne à prendre, même si Warren ne lui dit pas encore tout. Il n'a pas besoin, maintenant, de l'ombre de rideaux sur son visage pour cacher son dégoût. Il a est devenu vraiment très doué pour dissimuler : un résultat de son travail, de sa vocation, et peut-être de certaines de ses préférences.

Une seule fois, il mentionne cette unique carte postale, et il est impossible que Warren ne sente pas l'amertume dans sa voix, impossible qu'il ne s'excuse pas de l'avoir négligé. Bien sûr, cela ne changera rien aux objectifs et aux idéaux de Cameron, mais cela resterait bien doux.

Mais non, rien. Il aurait presque voulu que Warren devine son coeur, devine sa rancoeur et ses regrets et sa haine, même si cela aurait fait échouer tous ses plans. Qu'il essaie un peu de se mettre à sa place, qu'il fasse un peu attention à lui. Mais d'un rire, c'est rejeté dans le passé.

Comme si le passé n'était pas, parfois, ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde.

Hodge est saisi un instant d'une crise d'angoisse. Et si Warren avait su tout le long, la mesure de son attirance pour lui, et si c'était pour cela qu'il ose venir lui demander un service après toutes ces années, en pensant qu'il sera toujours à ses pieds... Et s'il le faisait exprès, pour le voir incapable de refuser.

Non, même quelqu'un qui lui ressemble doit savoir avec quelle facilité l'amour blessé se transforme en amertume et en trahison. Et Cameron pourrait aisément refuser, s'il n'y voyait pas une occasion de le blesser plus.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne dit rien. Alors qu'il tente de reconstruire leur ancienne amitié pour la joie indicible de le frapper dans le dos, il pourrait mentionner, en passant, cette attirance de jeunesse comme si c'était une chose entièrement passée - eh, c'est entièrement passé ! Comme s'il n'en restait qu'une dévotion sans limites. Mais non, mauvaise idée. S'il veut augmenter la confiance que Warren a en lui, dévoiler tout ce qu'il lui a caché dans le passé n'est pas une tactique idéale.

Et le voilà, lui, Cameron Hodge, officiellement chef de X-Factor, officiellement une organisation - mais légale, bien sûr - de contrôle des mutants. Le voilà avec une voix officielle pour expliquer le danger qu'ils représentent. L'ironie de la situation le fait ricaner sombrement. Bien sûr, pour The Right, X-Factor est effectivement une entreprise de chasse aux mutants dont ils ne doivent pas se mêler. Quand la vérité sera révélée, il aura été manipulé par eux au début, puis se sera rebellé dès qu'il aura appris la terrible vérité.

Et le voilà qui voit Warren tous les jours.

Oh, réalise-t-il, il avait tant souhaité ne plus jamais poser son regard fasciné sur lui, ne plus jamais y penser, enfouir sa trahison au fond de son passé, la dissimuler derrière l'ignominie de tous les autres mutants. Mais maintenant, il pourra peut-être le tuer lui-même, et cela en vaut sans doute la peine.

Maintenant qu'il le hait, ses envies n'ont plus de honte, ou plutôt la honte est différente. Elle est d'avoir, presque encore enfant, donné son coeur à l'un d'entre eux. Mais au moins Warren ne l'a jamais su et c'est fini, maintenant, entièrement et pour toujours. Cameron n'éprouve plus que ce qui reste d'un amour qui a fini de se consumer, aversion et désir, avec une pointe de jalousie.

Et il imagine Warren qui le supplie, en vain. A ses genoux, demandant pitié. Des larmes sur son beau visage, ses cheveux d'or en désordre, son corps si séduisant plié par la défaite. Il ne lui donnera rien, non, il détruira toute sa maudite espèce, et pour lui, il lui coupera les ailes, si ça peut le rendre normal, même un peu. Tu devrais me remercier, dit-il, dans ses folles imaginations. Mais avant, avant, il y a tant de choses qu'il lui fera payer, tant de choses qu'il prendra de force, sa splendeur perverse, sa dignité, son existence même...

En attendant, il se saisit juste des fines tranches de connaissance que Warren lui a données sur ses alliés mutants, les transforme en faiblesse. Leur passé, leurs compassions et leurs rancoeurs, leurs pouvoirs même, tout ce qu'ils possèdent. Leur envie de trouver leurs semblables devient si facilement graine de haine... leur passé d'illusions et de tromperies, à affronter d'autres mutants, leur a laissé si peu de capacité à différencier l'illusion de la réalité quand seules des forces humaines sont au travail.

Les humains vaincront les mutants, à la fin, et lui écrasera son amour d'adolescent.

* * *

C'est encore la faute d'Angel, la première fois que Cameron meurt.

Warren était celui qui était mort, pourtant, ou du moins Cameron le croyait, une disparition cruellement satsifaisante, doucement décevante... mais les mutants sont des monstres qui résistent à la mort, et Warren lui a même raconté sur mademoiselle Grey certains détails qui auraient mieux fait - pour tout le monde - de rester secrets.

Et maintenant, Cameron a bien dû faire en sorte d'être leur égal. Il faut être un monstre pour affronter des monstres.

C'est un péché, de faire un pacte avec le diable, bien sûr, et un très grave, mais cela fait longtemps que Cameron est au delà de telles considérations.

Candy Southern, elle, est humaine - oh, penser que Warren l'a aimée, qu'ils ont partagé la même couche, n'est-ce pas répugnant ? Et quand elle meurt, c'est pour toujours, cette garce ne reviendra pas, et Cameron peut un instant espérer blesser le coeur de Warren autant que le sien l'a été, peut-être même le marquer pour toujours.

Il lui dit presque cette fois. Peut-être même révèle-t-il vraiment tout ce qu'il a désiré de lui autrefois, mais tout ce qui compte est qu'Angel, fou de colère, ne comprend pas.

Et Cameron meurt.

Etre tué par Warren ne lui apporte aucun soulagement, même s'il lui est peut-être arrivé, un jour, de se poser la question.

On devrait toujours lire les petits caractères, quand on signe pour l'immortalité. Surtout quand c'est quasiment une compétence professionnelle. C'est presque vexant. Ici, il ne se retrouve ramené à la vie que nanti d'un corps mécanique et difforme.

Il est temps pour lui de tuer Angel une nouvelle fois. C'est son tour, maintenant.

Il n'essaie même pas de tout lui dire, cette fois, mais certains mots résonnent encore cruellement dans sa tête, _un amour à sens unique, comme c'est triste_. Il espère que lui aussi en ressentira toute l'amertume.

Et il voudrait encore le posséder, alors même qu'il n'a plus de corps pour désirer qui que ce soit, alors que l'apparence de Warren est devenue monstrueuse, comme sa nature l'exige. Il veut encore le contrôler, le mettre à terre, lui avant tous les autres.

Et, alors qu'il était à deux doigts de la victoire, il échoue encore. Il meurt encore.

On ne gagne pas quand on fait un pacte avec un démon, réalise-t-il peu à peu, alors même que ce qu'on lui a demandé était de si peu de prix. Ses morts sont douloureuses, ses résurrections le sont autant, et même lors des rares fois où il a le "droit" de garder son libre-arbitre, à chacun de ses retours il est moins humain, plus monstrueux, plus proche de ce qu'il hait. Et il n'aura pas le droit à la mort pour interrompre le processus. Il est fatigué. Heureusement, à chaque fois, il se retrouve toujours à affronter les mutants. Heureusement aussi, la haine et la rancoeur ne meurent pas, n'auront jamais de fin. C'est pour cela aussi qu'il a signé.

Il se demande parfois où il serait si Warren - Angel - n'avait pas rempli son monde autrefois. Si l'admiration et l'envie n'avaient pas brûlé son esprit. Serait-il un publicitaire normal, qui voterait contre la personne qui propose le sort le plus cruel pour les mutants, et imprimerait un petit prospectus publicitaire contre eux de temps en temps ? Ou aurait-il trouvé la force de prendre les armes ?

Il ne le sait pas, il ne pourra jamais savoir, bien sûr. Mais de plus en plus, il réalise que même s'il arrive parfois à ne plus le distinguer des autres mutants, il est toujours ici par la faute de Warren. Il l'a laissé régner sur sa vie depuis la première rencontre jusqu'à  
l'éternité.

Ils auront une autre rencontre. Il y en a toujours.

Et Cameron se promet que la prochaine fois il lui dira d'où vient sa haine, il lui dira tout.

Le prochaine fois, il dira à Angel pourquoi tout ce que Cameron est, tout ce qu'il a fait, est entièrement de sa faute.


End file.
